


Possession of the First Degree

by DetectiveSarcasm



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Evil Armor, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveSarcasm/pseuds/DetectiveSarcasm
Summary: When the armor separated completely from Draxum, it didn't become a mind of its own. Instead, the Shredder armor found a new host. One with true potential to become the leader of the Foot Clan.____Inspired by "Armor" from TMNTLovingLeo - please go read that first!
Comments: 10
Kudos: 202





	Possession of the First Degree

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Armor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032716) by [OneThumpAway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneThumpAway/pseuds/OneThumpAway). 



> Words: 1113  
> Warning: This is kind of violent, but other than that - true family fun  
> A/N: Again, like the summary said, this is not my idea. I was inspired by TMNTLovingLeo and their amazing quick story "Armor". Please go read that first! Other than that! Thank you and enjoy!

The baseball field was distorted from the fight with Draxum and his super armor. That’s gonna be a lot of taxpayer money, Leo thought with a shake of his head. Thank Yōkai he wasn’t a registered citizen. Leonardo sighed and rubbing his face, he just wanted to go home and sleep this fight off. They spent the last few days fighting, pretending to be something they weren’t, and on top of that; defeated the crazy Yōkai.

In front of them, Draxum pulsed, his skin now creating a devilish lining behind the armor. His face was grotesque, blue veins lined his purple hued skin and it would seem as if any second he would pop like a cyst. “What?” Draxum muttered behind his pulsing tumor, “What is happening?”

The storm clouds above, created by the creature, began to thunder deeply overhead.

“Should we pop him?” Leo questioned. He stood from the floor, his back aching with the movement. “I mean it would be a mad pimple pooping video.” Placing his Ōdachi on his shoulder, he rolled his neck and squeezed his eyes as his spine cracked. 

“My – my power,” Draxum muttered.

“What’s going on with him?” Raph questioned, inching forward ever so slightly. His brother held out his fists, readying for a quick defense.

(It seems that my foes are my saviors today) a voice reverberated behind Leo. He turned quickly, noticing nothing there, Leo took a tentative protective stance.

“Who the shell was that?” He questioned looking at Mikey, who all but questionably glanced at him. Leo rubbed the top of his head and turned back around; he might have just heard something unusual – like a talking bird. Seemed reasonable enough, they were giant ninja turtles anyway.

(It also seems that my foretold executioner is here) the bird cried out again.

“It feels as if I am being,” Draxum gurgled out, his lips staining an odd green color. “…Betrayed…”

April stepped behind Raphael cautiously. She squeezed her eyes shut, “I think he’s going to pop himself.”

Suddenly, Draxum’s shoulder buckled and his arm shot out unexpectedly towards the group. They quickly guarded themselves, weapons out to destroy purple roots. Yet, nothing happened. They stood quietly; lips pushed out slightly in wonder. A second later, thunder crashed above and a piece of Draxum’s armor peeled off. Part of the Yōkai’s skin tore off with it, then it fizzed and disappeared. “Um,” Donnie said in front of the group, “I don’t think that’s supposed to happen.”

Just as Leo opened his mouth to make a remark, his shoulder flew backwards, taking him to the ground with whatever hit him. He let out a yelp of surprise and felt his shell connect with the grass bellow.

Draxum shouted exceedingly, his armor that once powered and protected him, now stripped from his skin. The brothers, too distracted in Draxum’s screeches of pain, were too stunned to hear Leonardo’s squeal. The turtle looked to his shoulder; head dazed from impact. He held back a terrified scream as the armor sunk into his skin. Standing quickly, Leo dropped his sword and pushed against the armor on his shoulder.

(We are stuck like glue, you and I)

Leo’s eyes widened, and his arm was shot back again, this time a metal glove curled around his fingers. “No,” he said frightened. He turned quickly, behind his brothers as they watched the metal armor disappear off of Draxum. “Guys!” Leo called out babbling, fear lacing his words. They turned and a strong force struck him in his midsection. He curled in, eyes watering from the sudden blow.

“Leo!” His name was called, and as he looked up, Raph ran forward, determination in his gaze. 

(It’s a shame, really) A laugh coasted behind him. (Our rivalry has been foretold for ages now. Yet, you are nothing but a child)

No, Leo thought fearfully. “Guys! Help!” He reached towards Raph, but his unarmored hand fell downward. Another metallic cover fragment laced around his fingers and he looked frighteningly at Raph. His leg shot back, just as Raphael reached for his little brother. Leo was taken down, the grassy field, wet from the rain, drenched his blue mask. 

(This will be interesting,) the voice mocked. (How might the Hamato Yoshi teach his true descendent if they become part of Shredder?)

Leonardo tried moving his arms, attempting to push himself up and towards his brothers for help, but his limbs did nothing but feel like dead weight. The blue clad turtle squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered. 

(Do not be scared child)

“Leonardo!” His father cried.

“What do we do?” One of his brothers screamed.

(You do not have to think. I will think for us.)

Leo shivered as he felt as his other leg was engulfed in cold metallic. “Raph!” Leo screamed; fear ran through his system. 

Make this stop, Leo begged to whoever was listening, please make this stop.

Abruptly, his limbs moved. Leonardo stood without meaning to, his right-hand clenching together. From the movement, two sharp claws ripped from the armor.

(Excellent)

Raphael stopped inches from his brother. “Leo?” He whispered and his eyes widened in trepidation. 

“Raph,” Leo whispered. His throat began to dry, and he squeezed his eyes shut.

(This will all come to pass, Leonardo.)

The storm clouds above silenced before lighting struck down behind Draxum. The old Yōkai was now a sniveling pile of his old self, twitching and moaning in distress. A cold snap compressed behind Leo, and within seconds, he lost sight of his peripheral. “No,” Leo shouted pulled against his restraints. Raph reached out, fingers grabbing against the growing metal that wrapped around Leo. Yet, as hard as he tried, he couldn’t stop the armor from covering his brothers face. 

“Leo!” Mikey screamed. His body stilled in defense as the clouds above bellowed with thunderous fury. “We have to help him!”

Behind the helmet, Leo could only see out from the two triangle openings. His erratic breathing engulfed his hearing and the outside world was muffled. Behind his shell, he felt sharp needles skewered his spine, and his left fist drew back. Abruptly, Raph flew backward and crashed a yard away from where Leo stood. Donatello was at his brothers’ side in seconds, helping Raph sit up shakily. Leo quickly saw the top left of his shell cracked in a splintered lighting pattern. 

(This went smoother than expected.)

Both hands raised in triumph. From within the mask, Leo felt his body shake in laughter. “Turtles,” a voice boomed from the armor. “You are young strong fighters, but too weak to save your true leader.” His arms outstretched, claws pointing towards his brothers. “It is time that I show you turtles why society feared Shredder!”


End file.
